


...had a metal arm

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто в какой-то момент Стив замечает, что Баки не касается его левой рукой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...had a metal arm

Просто в какой-то момент Стив замечает, что Баки не касается его левой рукой. Кладёт её на собственное бедро, опирается ею о постель, нависая над Стивом, а потом...  
Так и есть. Он просто заводит её себе за спину. Прячет.  
Стив рывком садится на кровати, отстраняется – осторожно, на какие-то дюймы, но Баки тут же, за секунду, меняется в лице.  
– Стив, – говорит он напряжённо, с таким видом, будто давит в себе порыв вцепиться и не отпускать. – Что-то не так?  
Стив не отвечает, легко качнув головой; уголки его губ, припухших, зацелованных – им, Баки, зацелованных – трогает улыбка, и он подаётся вперёд, и крепко обхватывает прохладное запястье. Металлические пластины в тишине щёлкают чересчур звонко, когда он подносит руку к своим губам. Он целует каждый палец по очереди, согревая собственным теплом, собственным дыханием, а затем переворачивает его руку ладонью вверх. Там, где он касается сейчас губами, должна быть сеточка замысловатых линий, по которым старухи в бродячих цирках Кони-Айленда в тридцатых так стремились предсказать судьбу красивому бруклинскому мальчишке; под пальцами на запястье должен ощущаться пульс. Баки молчит, но руку не отдёргивает, а если бы и попробовал, у Стива обязательно нашлась бы парочка возражений.  
– Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
– Нет, – отвечает Баки, голос у него низкий, охрипший – если подумать, Стив ни разу его не слышал таким. – Обычную чувствительность они сочли излишней. Но вот при ремонте бывало... неприятно.  
Пальцы в ладони Стива подрагивают, и он накрывает их второй рукой, поглаживает. Тянется, целует ещё раз – и кладёт раскрытую ладонь к себе на грудь, прижимает там, где глухо и уверенно бьётся сердце.  
– А знаешь, – говорит Баки, подаваясь навстречу, и, чуть подтолкнув, вынуждает его опуститься спиной в подушки, – Старк что-то говорил про новую высокотехнологичную модель. Может, попробовать?  
– Может быть, – соглашается Стив, приподнимаясь на локтях и наблюдая, как Баки целует там, где только что были его пальцы. Баки, кажется, отвечает что-то вроде «Завтра же», но Стив не уверен – в ушах начинает шуметь, когда Баки сползает ниже, вылизывая напряжённый пресс, языком проходясь по кромке кожи над расстёгнутым ремнём, прихватывая губами прямо сквозь ткань. Джинсы давят уже нестерпимо, и Стив стонет от облегчения, когда Баки стягивает их с него вместе с бельём и торопливо раздевается сам. Стив наблюдает жадно, не стесняясь, оглаживает взглядом открывающееся тело, словно пытаясь вобрать в себя, навсегда сохранить в памяти; Баки замирает на мгновение и опускается сверху, вжимаясь всем телом, наконец-то – открыто, доверчиво, кожа к коже, и он горячий, только левая рука обжигает холодом, и этот контраст почему-то добивает. Стив ведёт кончиками пальцев по металлу, очерчивает полустёртый рисунок на плече, подбирается к стыку с кожей – там, где неровными змейками расползаются шрамы; он легонько касается и их. У Баки отчётливо темнеет взгляд.  
Он целует Стива жадно, почти грубо, глубоко, и, отстранившись, оставив его задыхаться, устраивается между его разведённых ног. Трётся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра, касается губами, языком, оставляет след на нежной коже – метка исчезнет, конечно, слишком быстро, но Баки не может отказать себе в этом удовольствии, когда Стив стонет – громко, протяжно. Он не отводит взгляд, смотрит прямо в глаза, наклонившись, лижет широко, чувствуя проступающую под кожей вену, собирая вкус Стива, пряный, горьковатый, – настолько его, и тело вновь окатывает жаром. Одной рукой он удерживает Стива за бедро, другой, не выдержав, касается себя, стонет, и стон, отдавшись глухой вибрацией в горле, заставляет Стива задрожать и упасть на спину. Он толкается в мягкий горячий рот, бездумно, на одном невыносимом желании, и сам себя останавливает, словно бы пытаясь уйти от прикосновения.  
– Нет, – хрипит Стив, мотает головой, пот заливает глаза; он жмурится, выдыхает: – Не так.  
Баки понимает его без слов, и понимание это сворачивается тугим узлом в низу живота.  
Он поднимается, садится на постели, обеими руками разводит его бёдра шире; Стив позволяет, открывается, выгибаясь, сам подаётся вперёд – прикосновений не хватает, хочется больше, и от этого кожу словно жжёт, и он не стонет даже – рычит, когда холодные пальцы наконец касаются пылающей нежной кожи. Он не закрывает глаза, и Баки видит его мутный, как пеленой затянутый взгляд. Баки наблюдает за ним, ведёт рукой вверх, смыкает пальцы в тугое кольцо, – и снова вниз. Вверх - и обводит большим пальцем головку, растирая выступившую смазку, пачкая собственную ладонь. Неторопливо, ритмично, медленно. Мучительно – Баки видит, как подрагивают мышцы у Стива на животе, как двигаются его бёдра навстречу, как он ловит ртом воздух, которого не хватает. Баки облизывает пересохшие губы и наклоняется снова, не убирая пальцы, приникает, влажно касается ещё и языком, и это выбивает у Стива вскрик.  
– Подожди, – говорит Стив, выстанывает сквозь зубы, и на это последние силы уходят, – чёрт, Баки, я же сейчас...  
Он не договаривает, обрывает фразу: Баки берёт в рот почти полностью; Стива подбрасывает на постели, и он не чувствует, как его удерживают за бедро, оставляя синяки, как под его собственными пальцами рвется простыня, только перед глазами ослепительно белеет, и его оглушает – на секунду ли, на час ли, самому не понять.  
Когда он приходит в себя, часто смаргивая, пытаясь избавиться от ярких пятен под веками, Баки уже ложится рядом, вытягивается на подушках. Он всё ещё возбуждён, дыхание тяжёлое, с хрипами, и тёмный, голодный взгляд – под этим взглядом Стива снова прошивает дрожью. Баки тянется к себе, обхватывает член ладонью – левой, скользкой и нагревшейся, – зажмуривается, начиная движение, – и не видит, только чувствует, как Стив накрывает его пальцы своими.  
Стон оглушает.  
Стив двигает рукой быстро, сильно, крепче сжимая ладонь, и тянется вперёд, находит губы Баки своими, целует, мягко, нежно. Баки кладёт правую руку ему на затылок, ласково перебирая светлые пряди, и всхлипывает в последний раз судорожно, и Стив ловит этот всхлип ртом.  
Баки притихает; в повисшей тишине слышно, как постепенно выравнивается его дыхание. Стив притягивает его, ещё дрожащего, к себе, и в груди разливается ни с чем не сравнимое тепло.  
– Эй, Бак, – говорит он шёпотом, касаясь губами влажного виска, – не засыпай.  
– И не собирался, – сонно отвечает Баки, возится, укладываясь удобнее, прижимается горячим боком. – Я сейчас встану, – добавляет он и перекидывает левую руку Стиву поперёк живота.  
Стив накрывает его ладонь и сжимает его пальцы в своих. Пластины тихонько дребезжат, перестраиваясь, и к этому звуку Стив уже давно привык.  
А линии судьбы, в конце концов, они теперь могут придумать сами.


End file.
